masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Path Finding
| rarity = Uncommon | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Allows a unit to move on the campaign map using only 1/2 movement point per tile. }} :This article is about the Nature Unit Enchantment called "Path Finding". For the innate unit ability, see Pathfinding. Path Finding is an Uncommon Unit Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on a unit on the campaign map to allow it to move at a rate of 1/2 Movement Points per tile. Although it may be cast on any unit, the effect only applies to units when they are moving across land. If the enchanted unit is stacked in an army, the entire army enjoys this bonus. Movement over the Ocean is not affected unless special conditions apply. units are also not affected by this spell. Effects Path Finding allows units to move quickly over land tiles. This spell may be cast on any friendly unit, and only on the campaign map. Path-Finding Movement Type With Path Finding, the enchanted unit may move into any land tile on the campaign map at the cost of 1/2 Movement Point, instead of the normal cost for that tile. This effect applies only to units. units will continue to move across any tile at the cost of 1 Movement Point per tile, as they always do. units also move at 1 Movement Point per Ocean tile as normal. The Path Finding ability also affects all units stacked with the enchanted unit. The entire stack will move at 1/2 Movement Point per land tile. Path Finding does not increase the Movement Points available to the unit - only the cost for movement through the terrain. Movement during combat is completely unaffected. Note that units who possess both the Path Finding ability and the Water Walking ability (whether innately or through spells) can move at 1/2 Movement Point per tile even on the Ocean. This may or may not have been an oversight by the developers. Neither nor units enchanted with both abilities can do this! Usage Path Finding may be cast on the campaign map for the base Casting Cost of . Like all other Unit Enchantments, Path Finding must targeted at a friendly unit that does not already have a Path Finding spell affecting it. If the desired target is in an army stack, click on that stack to get a list of units inside it, and then select your desired unit. The Path Finding effect lingers as long as its casting wizard can pay per turn for its Upkeep Cost. Failure to pay this amount will result in the dissipation of the Path Finding spell. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will glow with a aura, unless there is a more powerful spell also affecting it. If you've placed Path Finding on a unit, you may remove it by examining the unit's details and clicking the Enchantment's icon. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Path Finding may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Path Finding as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Path Finding has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Path Finding spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Path Finding is a great way to speed up the movement of a unit or army across land tiles. This is important for defensive armies that must patrol large sections of your territory, or for launching a swift attack through rough terrain. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Nature Category:Unit Movement